naruto and the forbidden knowledge
by reading of emotions
Summary: ever since the beginning there were books that had powers and knowledge that people that knew about them believed that they were forbidden and should not be on earth what happens when Naruto becomes the partner or one of the ones that guards them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other story yet I'm working on it this just came to me after finishing a anime show called Dantalian no shoka it's a really good series and if you like myths you should try watching it. O and I'm not going to do the whole voice thing because it should be obvious how they are going to be portrayed in the story anyways on with the story. O and I'm starting off with a flashback.**

**000000000000000000000000 thousands of years before the kyuubi attack during the fight between the Rikudou-Sennin and the Juubi **

-flashback no jutsu-

_There was destruction every ware the forest was alight with flames as he the massive beast that was known as the Juubi destroyed everything in sight many were dead or wounded as it crushed the village._

_Up on one of the few undestroyed hilltops stood a man with brown gloves black combat boots and a cloak and hood hiding the rest of his appearance except when you look into his eyes you could see a purple pupil and concentric grey rings going outward towards the edge of the eye this man stood at 6'0 towering over his partner who stood next to him. At first appearances she would look like an innocent little girl she had black hair that was streaming down her back to just below her shoulder blades. Her irises are light purple and she was up to his waste she wore a black dress that pushed out around her waist until stopping just above her feet (think of the old fashion dresses girls wore) but the most unusual part about her was what looked to be a golden metal lock attached to just under her neck along with the silver band going around her neck._

_Now most people would just think this was some normal little girl but the truth was much different because she was not a little girl she was actually bibliotheca or as some would call her a forbidden library because she held within her 900,000,000 books that contained knowledge that many in the world deem forbidden knowledge that should not be on the earth and only her key-keeper would have access to that knowledge and he was the man standing next to her. _

"_You know what I must do in order to keep the balance of the world as this beast cannot be killed lest the world die with it I must split it with the __**reapers scales**__" said the man without looking away from the destruction as soon as he finished he turned to the girl next to him seeing tears flowing down her face "Yes but I wish you didn't have to go I'm sure with enough time we could find a phantom book with the right abilities" she said now sobbing "I cannot let more people die just because of me and from my part there will be a destined child born in a village of trees and leafs he will be your partner and he will save the world from its self __he will also be yours and you will be his for the rest of time__" he said saying the last part to himself. _

_She dried her tears smiling about hearing of his prophecy once again still thinking about the one that would help the world she nodded "let's do this then I grand you the ability to open the gate" he nodded with a sad smile as he took off his right hand glove on the back of his hand there was a outline of a golden metal heart with a red stone in the middle and the point splitting into three small points it glowed as a golden key appeared as it grew dark around them like they were alone in a dark dimension with nothing but them "art thou mankind" he put the key in the keyhole under her neck "no I am the hidden world" again the words echoed in the background. He twisted the key and it disappeared as the keyhole vanished leaving a black hole where it was he then reached in as she said "bibliotheca hidden world 900,000,000 books 600,000 sealed" if you looked in his eye you could see what looked to be a beautiful galaxy of stars. He pulled his hand out as there was a flash of light and everything went back to the hill top with them standing next to each other but this time the man was holding a hard cover book that had a picture of the grim reaper holding a scythe and golden scales in front of it on both sides on the front there was a 3 on the pillar of the scale. _

_The Juubi noticed the light and saw the two of them but then its eyes focused on the book and from the look on its face and the roar it let out before charging at them it recognized what would happen if the man read it. As the beast went towards them the man opened the book as he started to read aloud neither of them fazed by the beast coming towards them._**(go to YouTube and type in Dantalian- bring me to life)**

_Time seamed to slow down as he read_

_**Sorrows of death life of hatred **_

_The beast roared again as he read fearing that he would finish_

_**As mankind asks for you forgiveness you do not bow to us**_

_It was frantic now it looks at them and sees the little girl raise her hands and chant along with her partner __**as does the chains of fait I bind thee to the earth till the scale has been lifted and judgment passed **__she chanted_

_**We shall never surpass the heavens nor fall to the depths of hell **_

_Now because of the girls chant golden chains were holding it to the ground as it struggled to get back up the man's chanting grew in power as the earth seamed to shake at the words he spoke as if acknowledging the power they held. The man had the book opened to a page in the middle of the book that had blood red writing instead of the usual black and the red writing was the last line of the incantation. He knew that once he read this line there was no going back and his life was forfeit so he said it with the most power he could muster unknowingly making everything and all of the people look towards him._

_**I ask of thee grant me this truth of the world impart your judgment upon this creature that wishes to destroy your kingdom the kingdom of all truth**_

_The book shines with a golden light that covers him too then something appeared towering over him and then over the rest of the land including the Juubi making everything but the two standing on the hill look and they saw the grim reaper with its scythe it reaches down to the cowering Juubi and grabs it crushing it then there was nine lights that were sent in different directions they would become known as the nine tailed beasts. Then everything was sucked into the book the fires the reaper.__**(end of song)**__ The Rikudou-Sennin looked over to her and said his last words "Dalian please be good and never forget there is love for everyone out there you just have to look" and with that there was a bright flash blinding everything when it went away there was just the book laying closed on the ground she went over and picked it up holding it closely to her chest as a 4 replaced the 3 on the cover "You idiot there is no love for someone like me in this world" she said as tears streamed down her face "but I made a promise to him I will find the child of burden and truth no matter how long it takes me" she said looking up at the stars._

**So what did you guys think this is just the prolog I needed to do this so you could get an idea for what is going to happen to you don't have to watch the anime show if you don't want to. So I'll try to update one of the stories soon so don't worry and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
